


Do You Trust Me?

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Trust, dance, halam'shiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the big question, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the 30 Day RP Challenge
> 
> Does your character trust anyone?

“Do you trust me?”

Now there was a loaded question if she ever heard one. Did she trust him? Did she trust anyone, really? She tried, once upon a time in the bowels of the Ostwick Circle but all that led to was excrutiating pain. She looked to his hand, extended towards her. So massive that one hand could engulf her entire head, strong enough to easily swing his two-handed waraxe to cleave a man in two.

And yet she knew that he would never turn that strength on her, treating her as though she were the most delicate of porcelain.

She looked up into his face, his eyes. They sparkled, not with hate or maliciousness, but with mirth and understanding, and just a tiny touch of awe. He cared for her in a way no one else had in a very long time and there were days when she just didn't know how to handle it. One look from him and all her carefully erected walls came crashing down.

“Do you trust me?” he asked again, flexing those oh so powerful fingers towards her.

She sighed, placing her hand in his with a soft smile. “Yes.”

The Iron Bull looked down at her with a grin bright enough to light the room. “Good. Let's go show those nobles how to _really_ dance!”

Kell shook her head as he led her from the balcony. Halam'shiral would never be the same after this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come on by my Tumblr! http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com


End file.
